


И ты падаешь

by lachance



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Осви ни при чем.





	И ты падаешь

Это всегда только о людях вокруг. Только об обществе, которое считает, что тебе надо бросить пить и начать носить лифчик. Которое считает, что должность капитана не про твои пропитые плечи. Что ты должна... бог знает, что, но должна — постоянно, и от этого только больше бесишься и больше пьешь. Еще Харви, вроде как, знает, что это самое общество считает Осви уродиной. Осви это общество ебала. Харви бы выебала ее, пожалуй.

Она выбивает страйк и берет еще бокал пива. Ее мутит, завтра будет похмелье — точно, но кого это беспокоит, пока от бухла (пока еще) не трясутся руки. У Осви они точно трясутся, но ей это не мешает почему-то. Ей ничто не мешает, она умеет делать недостатки достоинствами — там, где Харви умеет только еще больше запутаться и проебаться, и потерять все. Совсем. Кроме вот разве что пива. Пиво тебя никогда не бросит.

Харви расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу, а потом еще одну. Она каждого из своих собутыльников могла бы переиграть в дартс, и пожалуй, от кого-нибудь могла бы завести ребенка. Мелкое, беззащитное существо, которое будет растерянно, когда мамочка сдохнет или сопьется. Может, уйти из полиции в бармены? И родить. Кого-то, кто не будет на нее похож.

Осви — похожа на свою мать. Такая же старомодная чопорная девственница, даром что не в кружевах. Кажется, мать любила Осви. Харви же для своей — сплошное разочарование. Иногда тянет надраться достаточно для того, чтобы позвонить ей и сказать: «Я не просто патрульный, мам, я в убойном, мам, я полуседая, я пью, я лесбиянка, я не знаю, зачем говорю тебе это, ты мертва, мне полтинник почти, конец истории». Ирония в том, что мертвые тебя не примут. И не отвергнут. Им на тебя вообще наплевать.

Интересно, Осви это чувство знает?

Если еще немного выпить, можно пофантазировать о том, что у нее под юбкой. Чопорный хлопок? Мягкое кружево? Как она в койке управляется со своей калечной ногой, предпочитает снизу или сверху, мальчиков или девочек, как она будет стонать, если вылизывать ее, посадив к себе на лицо, и — черт возьми, что там вообще, под этими черными шмотками. Шрамы? Мягкий впалый живот? Острая грудь?

Харви хочет знать эти вещи, и она пьяна достаточно, чтобы отпустить воображение.

Ее можно было бы нагнуть над столом или посадить к себе на колени. Что-то такое... что нежные феи из архива в твоем воображении хотят, чтобы ты с ними сделала. Телочки из порно-журналов. В реальности все в жизни Харви происходит быстро и просто, утилитарно, и никаких камин-аутов, Гордон знает, но Гордон — это другое. Ему в таких вещах признаешься, чтобы его незнание не ударило тебя однажды по почкам. Пусть он лучше точно знает, куда бьет.

Харви ставит бокал на стойку, и Харви расплачивается, и выходит в ночную морось, подняв воротник пальто. Ей погано, но в этом ничего нового. И Осви тут ни при чем. Кажется, она могла бы сделать все лучше, потому что, говорят, принятие очищает.

И потому что Харви не отказалась бы ее трахнуть.

Но в глобальном смысле — нет, Осви тут совершенно ни при чем.


End file.
